The Fall Of Gotham
by TheLazyRational
Summary: What happens when Superman goes evil and it is up to the Dark Knight to save his city? Can he handle it alone? PS: This is my first fanfic so any inputs will be appreciated


**THE FALL OF GOTHAM  
**

"I was born with powers. Powers and abilities found only in the blood of a now extinct race. The power of superhuman speed and strength. My superhuman senses. I am almost immortal. The only thing that holds the capability to stop is one small mineral. Still this mere mortal who goes by the name of Dark Knight dares to challenge me. Does he not realise the extent of my powers. He is powerless. All he has is an armoured suit and a utility belt. I will kill him in his own backyard for the whole wide world to see." thought Superman as he flew towards Gotham. His eyes were pitch black instead of the usual blue.

Bruce was in his batcave tinkering with his batsuit and at the same time looking for possible leads towards finding the sadistic psychopathic criminal called Joker. Suddenly, alarm bells started ringing furiously. Bruce checked the computer he used to keep watch on the city through his extensive electronic surveillance equipment. Some mad person in a red cape and blue suit was wreaking havoc in the city. Bruce was shocked on seeing the extent of the powers this new person had. Suddenly Bruce realised something that was almost unbelievable. He could not believe that the person who was destroying the city was his close friend Superman. However, something was amiss. Superman looked possessed. Worried, Bruce realised he needed help.

Banner was working on the alien technology that had been left behind by the Chitauri during their invasion of New York last year. It was because of a group of like minded superheroes that New York still stood tall today. Suddenly his emergency cell pinged. Banner was suddenly alert. He anxiously picked up the mobile and listened to the voice on the other side carefully. Thankfully, he was in town and could pop in to help. It was time for the Green Giant to come out.

Batman started the batmobile and entered the coordinates to where Superman was wreaking havoc. During the ride he started developing a strategy on how to defeat Superman. Quickly, Batman realised that it was impossible to defeat Superman alone. His thoughts took a darker and gloomier tone.

"I was not born with powers like Superman was. Nor had I any plans to be a vigilante. However, a cruel twist of fate left me both fatherless and motherless in a single moment. Thank god for Alfred, without whom I would have been dead or worse a long time ago. I have spent the last ten years fighting crime in Gotham and trying to free the city from the rampant corruption that controls the city. I developed my physical and mental skills to achieve my goal. Till today, I have been successful in cleaning the streets of Gotham. I just never anticipated that all my work would be undone by an adversary so unexpected. I will fight. A fight to save Gotham. A fight to save Superman from the evil that has overpowered him."

Superman had expected that the carnage he had unleashed would alert Batman and force him to come to the rescue. Strangely, he felt at peace after destroying so much. He hoped Batman would come quickly. Suddenly, he heard Batman's voice. The puny mortal was requesting him, no, begging him to stop. Superman ignored the voice and continued his rampage. Suddenly, he felt a small tingling sensation on his back. He realised that Batman had fired a missile.

Batman was shocked. He had expected at least some reaction to his requests. Sadly, he had fired a missile but it had simply no effect on Superman. He was way too powerful. His powers had multiplied after being overcome by some evil sorcery. Superman started walking towards him. Batman decided to wait out Superman and wait for Banner to arrive. Batman decided to apply evasive tactics. However, Superman was not in the least bit worried. Using his superhuman speed and reflexes he stopped Batman immediately and started to strangle him. He was about to kill Batman. Suddenly, he was knocked off his feet and fell into a building 100 metres behind. He opened his eyes to find a Green coloured monster shouting "Hulk Smash" on the top of his voice. Superman smiled. At last, things were getting interesting. Batman was worthless. This Hulk guy seemed more of a challenge. Superman threw Batman away like a piece of rock and took flight.

Superman rushed into the Hulk with tremendous force and knocked him back through two buildings. This only made Hulk angrier. Thus, started a fight of pure power and strength. Batman could only watch on regaining consciousness as Superman pummelled Hulk with all his strength but this only angered the Hulk more who fought back with even more ferociousness and tenacity. What Superman did not know was that a few years ago Banner had been hit with a blast of gamma bomb which had created this green monster. Whenever, Banner underwent emotional stress, he transformed from an intelligent human being into a raging Frankenstein type monster with limitless strength. Suddenly, Batman realised that Superman had done the impossible. Hulk was getting tired and losing his power. Eventually, Superman was going to kill Hulk. For only the second time in his life, Bruce felt fear.

Suddenly, the fighting came to a stop. Superman kneeled down in pain and passed out. A green mineral stuck to his body like a permanent tattoo.

"You're Welcome", said Iron Man. He had used a rocket launcher in his suit to fire a kryptonite shard.

Batman could only stare. Finally, he asked "How did you know?"

Tony replied, "The green guy called me on his way in. He was shit scared. Seems he was right after all."

After this brief appearance, Tony returned to Los Angeles. He was apparently working on a secret defence project called ULTRON. Gotham would take a lot of time to get back on its feet. There had been a lot of death and destruction. The city was a fighter. Banner had returned to his normal state. Superman was fine. The last thing he remembered was fighting a person known for his telepathic powers, Professor Xavier.

Faraway in New York, Professor X smiled as he saw the news on television. His eyes were pitch black.


End file.
